bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Memai/Fight (Ficlet)
Somoene had challenged me to write something steamy AND include a fight scene. So I tried. These aren't Bully characters, but since everyone's posting their own original stories, I figured I would too. ---- Another boring day, Emil thought. He leaned against the wall, staring at the faceless students of Gentlemen's 9th that passed him by. The drugs and the gray walls have done a remarkable job in reducing the children into mindless drones. They looked just as gray as the walls, as the sky. There was no color in this damned institution, no life at all. Only a few students, stood out. With his wild, shaved hair and rebellious streak, Emil stood out the most. He would crack wicked grins at the girls who looked at him, some looked away immediately when their gaze met. Some looked on with red faces and shy smiles. The boys would often furrow their brows and hurtle insults at him. "Don't look at my sister that way you sick fuck!" "I know what you do to girls like her, stay back!" Caged animals, all of them were. Scared and defensive. Just as he decided that perhaps another wall was a better place to lean on, he caught the sight of an all too lovely creature; Lane Silverberg. With a determined smile and an intense gaze bested only by wolves, he set out for her. Pushing past the current of gray students, towards this radiant beacon. Her breath hitched and she let out a tiny gasp when he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. She turned around, and blushed furiously, "Oh, Emil, I didn't see you there." He could see that she was looking for an escape. He loved this little game he played with her. "That was the whole point, meine liebling," he tucked her hair behind her ear, tracing his thumb over her soft cheeks. He could feel her shudder under his touch. "Were you going to class?" He asked her, almost whispering it out as he brought his face closer to hers. "I... I..." she cleared her throat and regained her poise, "No. I was just about to head to the library, actually. Do some studying." "You know, there are other places you could study. Other things you could research about." Lane knew all too well where this was going. "Emil, we can't." She wanted to, oh god did she want to. Emil was handsome, he had this accent, and he knew exactly where she liked to be touched. He was so charming, but she knew he was dangerous. "Why not?" He pulled her back when she tried to break free of his grasp, "You don't have any classes. I don't have any classes. We have a whole period block free, might as well do something fun." "You -do- have classes, you just choose not to--" Emil didn't give her the chance to finish berating him when he kissed her gently on her cheek, leaving a small trail up her temple. Heavy breaths and soft lips, god this boy was a menace. "Come on," she took him by the wrists, up to her dorm. x x x Lane didn't understand why she refused his offer in the first place. It had been way too long since he last touched her like this. He pinned her against the wall, his two hands cupping her face as he kissed her. Her own pair were trailing up his body, underneath his wrinkled shirt. "I missed you, meine liebling," he would whisper whenever they broke away for air. She loved it when he called her that, in that guttural voice. She felt him undoing the buttons on her shirt. One. Two. Then three. Frustration swelled, and she shoved his hands off her so she could do it. He was too slow, and she wanted the goods now. Lane was in charge now, taking Emil's hands in her own and leading him onto the bed. She wanted him. Every inch he would offer, she wanted it. But before anything exciting could happen, three loud knocks on the door, dragged the young lovers out of their daze. Hearts beating so wildly against their chest, they could hear it. "Mr. Schweitzer! Mr. Schweitzer!" Both of them groaned, it was Ruth-- one of Will's lackeys. "Mr. Schweitzer, get out here, right now! I do not want to hurt you today, so please cooperate!" Ah Ruth, always so polite, so apologetic for doing his job. He made a better lap dog than an authority figure. "Nope! Sorry, no one called Mr. Schweitzer is in here. You've got the wrong room, dummkopf!" Emil yelled back. He could hear Ruth sigh, "I didn't want to do this." Lane screamed as the door burst open, quickly hiding behind Emil. Ruth's hands quickly flew to his face, trying to unsee what the two had been up to. "Mr. Schweitzer! That is highly inappropriate!" Emil rolled his eyes, annoyance dripping from his pores. He just wanted a good lay with his lady. "Yeah? You do much worse to MY sister," he shuddered, "You don't see me breaking down doors." Ruth looked every bit offended, "Now see here, what your sister and I do behind closed doors is certainly none of your concern," a deep blush appeared across the redheaded boy's face, "But if it'll make you feel better, Mr. Schweitzer, we certainly do not toe the line as you and Ms. Lane here." The more Emil stayed in this damned joke of a school, the worse the prefects seemed to be on him. Lila was always able to calm them down, keep him off his back, but the more sympathy she showed towards her own brother, the more she slipped away from the prefect's good graces. Emil got up, slowly walking over to Ruth and looking straight into his blue eyes, "Why? Why now?" "Mr. Silverberg saw you drag his sister off, he was concerned. I understood, I'm here to do my job." "You're pretty shit at your job, Herr Ruth," he spat the name out, "You're just a little bitch who throws himself at anyone who gives you sympathy." Ruth was arguably the most calm member of Will's elite circle, but even his patience could be strained when dealing with Emil von Schweitzer, "How I choose to serve those who better me is of my personal concern. I suggest you leave this room and report yourself to class before I have to take serious measures against you." "You're a joke, Ruth." The prefect looked over to Lane, who was cowering on the bed still, fumbling as she tried to redo her buttons, "I am so sorry for having to do this, Ms. Lane, but your brother is concerned and well... you know how he is." Lane just stared in horror, the implications of the soft-spoken prefect's words were a little too daunting. Emil opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get the first word out, Ruth landed a punch, straight in Emil's mouth. The smaller boy fell back with a thud, barely catching himself on the wall as his legs kicked up and his back made contact with the carpeted floor. Ruth readied himself with a syringe, while Emil got up with fire in his eyes and a bloodthirsty grin. "You are too much, Herr Ruth." "As are you, Mr. Schweitzer." Category:Blog posts